


Bookworm

by GrievingFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying is a real issue, Poetry fic, kids are assholes, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievingFox/pseuds/GrievingFox
Summary: In which Hermione doesn't understand what she did wrong. Is it a crime to be smart?





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry fic. If that isn't you're thing, just ex out of the tab. It isn't that hard. Keep in mind that this is angst and there isn't really a happy ending.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters

What did she do wrong?

Hermione wants to scream.

Why is being intelligent a crime? Why does everyone hate her when all she does is try to help?

She thought it would be different, thought she could fit in.

She should have known better.

It is just like her old classmates said,

She will never have friends, no one could like a swot like her.

Beaver the Bookworm, that cruel taunt seems to play on repeat inside her head, her heart.

_Mudblood, know it all, friendless, annoying, bossy, brat, worthless_

All of these thoughts ricochet inside her head. The more she thinks them, the truer they seem.

She is on a downwards spiral and no one cares. No one sees.

If she was like everyone else, would people want ot be her friends?

If she had glossy curls instead of untamable mess, if her lips were glossed and she giggle over boys, would it be different?

Maybe she should try… No.

This is who she is. She will not change it.

So, she sits alone in the library, learning and learning.

If tears sometimes seep onto the pages, well, no is there to see it. No one cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review


End file.
